Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch panel and a detection method thereof, and more particularly to an optical touch panel and a detection method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Various input devices continue to evolve with progressing technologies. Among these input devices, touch panels are a breakthrough technology. A user is allowed to select or slide on a touch panel to trigger a key or to drag an object.
Touch panels includes resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels and optical touch panels. Optical touch panels identify a position that a user selects on the panel through detecting changes in optical characteristics on the panel.